Deai
by Yoru no Kuronue
Summary: How Yokou and Kuronue met. Yokou raids a village, and finds a young Chimera that he becomes fascinated with. Capturing him, Yokou discovers something he never would have thought he'd feel. Rated M now for safety.
1. Catching a Chimera

**Deai**

Yoru: Hi! Me again! New Kuronue fic! Love Kuronue!

Kuronue: The way you torture me in your last fic somehow brings doubts to my mind.

Yoru: I only torture things I love.

Yokou: You sound like Karasu.

Yoru: Hmmm...I do, don't I. Oh well! glomps Kuronue

Yokou: Now, now, Yoru, you're giving him to me for this fic.

Yoru: pout

Kuronue: Eep!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Yokou Kurama looked out over the prostrate forms of the surviving villagers lying in rows. He and his bands had raided a village of Chimeras, killing most and taking what they pleased. About 37 lay before him, some wounded. His eye was caught by one near the middle. He walked over for a closer look.

Thick, black hair spread on the ground in almost artistic patterns, tied back in a high ponytail. The lithe, willowy bat demon lay facedown on the ground, velvet ribbons tied about the arms giving a rakish appearance. Yokou knelt down and lifted the Chimera's head.

He was shocked by the color of this bat's eyes. They were a deep shade of indigo, lovely and inticing. Yokou was entranced by those eyes, set in a beautiful face. But his awe was abated as sharp teeth sank into his finger. He yanked his hand away, watching those eyes fill with savage pleasure at causing the bandit leader pain. A member of Yokou's band raised a sword to kill the offender, but Yokou held up a hand.

"No. Leave him be." He stood.

"Kill all of them. Except this one. Bind and blindfold him. Once we get to the camp, beat him soundly and bring him to me." Cries and screams echoed around him as the orders were carried out. He watched the now-captive's struggles as his hands were bound behind him, his ankles were tied together and a blindfold was tied around his head. A bandit picked the prisoner up and threw him roughly over his shoulder. Yokou smirked. How fun it was going to be to break that spirit.

Yokou sat in his tent and waited. Sounds of someone dragging someone else reached his ears, and he smiled in anticipation. After another few seconds, a bandit dragged the prisoner in, shoving him roughly to his knees at Yokou's feet. The prisoner's hands were still bound behind him, though his feet had been untied. His head hung; he was unwilling to look Yokou in the eyes. Yokou jerked his head at the guard, who grabbed the prisoner's thick hair and yanked his head up harshly. The Chimera clenched his teeth, barely stopping a cry of pain.Yokou examined him closely. Bruises were starting to form on his face and torso, and his lip was bleeding.

"What's your name, Chimera?" No answer. Yokou stood and approached the prisoner. A swift backhand lashed across the bat demon's face. The pain was doubled by the hold on his hair. A muffled cry came from between the prisoner's teeth.

"Tell me." He heard the captive mumble something. He smirked.

"Didn't quite catch that." The captive growled at him.

"Kuronue." Yokou's smirk widened. He was getting somewhere.


	2. Making You Mine

Disclaimer: Oh blah blah blah you all know what I've gotta say so screw it.

Kuronue: You made Yokou hit me!

Yokou: Oh shut up, I didn't hit you that hard.

Yoru: Careful, Kuro, I'll hit you harder. evil, sadistic, lustful grin

Yokou: Yoru!

Yoru: pout

Yokou watched the sleeping prisoner. The Chimera's hands had been bound to the support in his tent, so Yokou could watch him. He really was beautiful, dark and confusing. Yokou smirked. He enjoyed watching Kuronue as he slept, lightly breathing, even in his uncomfortable position. After a long while, the bat-demon's eyes opened.

"Awake, then, Chimera?"

"Let me go, you bastard." The words were not a threat; it was a simple command. But it would not be followed. Yokou went to the prisoner and grabbed his chin harshly, yanking his head up until Kuronue winced.

"You are not in a position to talk to me like that, Chimera."

"You know my name. Use it." Yokou's savage slap rang out. Kuronue bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"You, Chimera, are in NO POSITION to talk to me like that. You are my prisoner, slave, captive. You are bound, I am not. Think about it." Kuronue glared up at him, a dark bruise forming on his cheek.

"My position holds no meaning. You killed my family and friends." Yokou smirked.

"Oh boo-hoo. Get over it, kid." Kuronue's eyes burned with rage and hate.

"Why did you keep me? Why didn't you just kill me?" Yokou shrugged and stood.

"You're feisty. You didn't beg for mercy like they did." Kuronue spat at Yokou's feet.

"Feisty. You took me because I'm feisty. You are nothing but a slimy, evil..." He doubled over, gasping, as Yokou's foot slammed into his stomach. The bandit leader was shaking with rage.

"I have the power to kill you, bat!"

"Then do it." The words were no more than a whisper, but Yokou heard them. When the Chimera's eyes raised to meet his again, they were filled with an unquenchable fire.

"Do it, you coward. Too afraid to attack someone not helpless. You make me sick." Yokou took out his knife and knelt next to Kuronue. Grabbing his face, he pressed the blade against the newest bruise on the Chimera's cheek.

"If you continue to make me angry, I will make a mark on you that will never go away unless I will it. It will show that you are mine forever. You don't want that, do you?" Kuronue tried to pull his face away; failing he glared at Yokou.

"Even if you mark me, I will never belong to you. Not in my..." He yelled as the knife slid into the bruised skin. Yokou dragged the knife down, watching the brand he made glow in the dim light of the tent. It was in the shape of a fox, purple. Yokou smirked as he brought the knife out of Kuronue's skin. The Chimera winced as Yokou licked any blood from the brand. Finally the demon fox stood, letting his iron grip on Kuronue's face go slack and drop. He went to his bed, smiling maliciously. Turning, he went to sleep.

Kuronue knelt silently in front of his post, eyes blank and unseeing. For all his brave words, marking him had been as bad as rape. He could never run where Yokou could not find him, nor could he kill himself without Yokou's consent. He was doomed to be a prisoner...forever.


	3. The Beginnings of Caring

Disclaimer: Own maybe a random bandit or something, but not Yokou or Kuronue.

Yoru: At least, that's what you think.

Yokou: You really don't own us.

Yoru: I don't particularly want to own you, Yokou. You can leave for all I care.

Kuronue: sigh That leaves me, doesn't it?

Yoru: I shall name you Kuronue. And you shall be mine. And you shall be my Kuronue!

Kuronue: Can't you think of something original?

Yoru: glare

Kuronue ran through the forest, away from his prison. He needed to be away from the sadistic creature that called himself a yokou. Even though, as his brand glowed, he knew it could not last long. And he was right.

Vines appeared from nowhere, wrapping around his limbs and lifting him off the ground. He struggled, knowing it was no use. After a minute or so, Yokou stepped out of the trees. He clicked his tongue at Kuronue.

"Tsk, tsk. I let you run around free, and the first thing you do is run away. That's gratitude for you." Kuronue spat and narrowly missed Yokou's face.

"I owe you no gratitude, you bastard." Yokou raised his hand, smiling slightly as Kuronue jerked in his bonds at what he thought was a coming blow.

"Perhaps not. All I've really done is make you skittish." Kuronue growled at Yokou.

"I am not skittish. Your abuse is what makes me hate you." This time the blow did land on Kuronue's face. He cried out in pain. But his eyes returned to Yokou.

"See what I mean?" Yokou snarled. The vines dropped Kuronue.

"Back to camp, slave."

As Yokou conferred with his bandits on the next raid, Kuronue sat in a corner. The thick leather collar around his neck was currently chained to a pole. Yokou didn't even pay attention to him most of the time. Kuronue knew the fox cared nothing for him; instead Yokou wanted nothing more than to break his spirit.

"Let's go, then." Kuronue looked up as the bandits stood. Yokou tossed a length of rope at one of the others.

"Tie the bat's hands to the post real quick before we go. It's damn inconvenient to go chasing him around the countryside once he gets that collar undone." Kuronue struggled as his wrists were secured over his head. Yokou knelt in front of him, chucking him under the chin lightly.

"Have a nice day, Chimera." As the bandits left, Kuronue pulled helplessly at his bonds, wishing they would break. He finally let his head fall to his chest, closing his eyes. Nothing to do but sleep.

His eyes opened quickly as the tent flap opened and then dropped again. A youkai Kuronue had never seen before knelt in front of him. Red-streaked green hair tumbled down his back, and crimson eyes gazed at Kuronue maliciously.

"So you're the Chimera Yokou's so fond of. Pretty, aren't you?" Kuronue glared at him.

"Who are you?" The youkai grabbed Kuronue's face and turned it, tracing the brand with his finger.

"Yokou should learn to share the best loot with the rest of us." The comment was barely a whisper, but the tone made a shiver run through Kuronue's lithe frame. His tormentor suddenly brought his face back around and kissed him harshly. The Chimera's eyes widened in horror, and a muffled cry was heard. The youkai bandit forced his tongue into Kuronue's mouth, reveling in the cinnamon taste. The prisoner was too shocked to resist for a moment, then he bit down hard. His tormentor pulled back quickly.

"Well, got a bite, have you? So have I." He shoved Kuronue's face to the side and bit down hard on his neck. Kuronue screamed, feeling the bandit licking the blood from the wound.

_Someone help me..._ He thrashed as his tormentor slipped a hand down his pants and stroked him lightly.

"So resistant. All the more fun." Kuronue felt tears slipping down his cheeks.

_Help me...Yokou...YOKOU!_

Yokou led his bandits through the woods, confidant that this would be a successful raid. He was lost in thought, thinking of all the treasure, when a voice shattered his thoughts.

_Help me...Yokou...YOKOU! _The voice was unmistakably Kuronue's. But for the first time, it was filled with terror instead of malice. Without thinking, Yokou tore back to camp.

Kuronue tried to fight off the demon unbuttoning his pants, but it was no use. He braced himself for the pain...suddenly a blur slammed into his tormentor, throwing him out of Kuronue's line of sight. In an instant Yokou was untying Kuronue's hands and pulling him into his warm lap, checking him over for signs of injury. Kuronue rested his head on Yokou's chest. He felt strong arms tighten around him.

"Taitsu, what the hell do you think you're doing?" The demon pulled himself out of the wreckage of the bed (Yokou: TT), snarling.

"I'm taking my share of the loot, big brother." Yokou growled.

"You call him loot? He's not part of the loot of that raid. He's my Chimera. I gave orders that no one was to touch him. I should kill you right now." Taitsu got into a fighting stance.

"Do it. Kill your own brother for a random Chimera." Yokou put Kuronue down and stood. Kuronue watched in horrified fascination. Would Yokou be willing to kill his brother for Kuronue? If so, what did that mean?

Yoru: DUN DUN DUN!

Kuronue: Oh, bloody hell.

Yokou: Oh goody.

Taitsu: I'm gonna die, aren't I?

Yoru: We shall see...


	4. Remorse and Freedom

Yoru: Hello again and welcome to DEAI!

Kuronue: This isn't a game show. By the way, Yoru doesn't own anything.

Youko: Yeah.

Taitsu: Oh boy. Next chapter. I'm so dead.

Yoru: I know you guys probably gave up on this one. I did too. But I'm going to try to get it back on track, kay?

Youko shoved Kuronue toward the door.

"Go outside and stay there. Don't come back in. I'll meet you there." The fox watched Kuronue as the Chimera ran outside. Taitsu growled, bringing Youko's attention back to him.

"That's right, bro. Gaze after some bat. Kill me." Taitsu lunged at his brother. Youko sighed once, then countered, truly beginning the fight.

Kuronue ran outside, only to be grabbed by a bandit.

"Where do you think you're off to, bat?" Kuronue pulled at the hold on his arms.

"Youko told me to come out here. Let go of me!" The bandit did not, tightening his grip instead. The others came up then, watching Kuronue struggle. Finally one bandit came over and lightly tapped Kuronue on the face.

"Stop yer strugglin'. When Youko comes out, we'll find out the truth." Youko came out then. There was blood on his clothes. One tear track decorated each cheek.

"Let him go." The bandit released Kuronue, who ran to Youko.

"What happened? Did you..."

"Kill Taitsu?...Yes." Kuronue stared at Youko, who looked away.

"You killed him...for me?" Youko suddenly grabbed Kuronue and hugged him, crying hard on his shoulder.

"That bastard...he provoked me...he's been doing this for years..." Kuronue didn't know what to do.

"Youko...don't cry. I...you...he..." Nothing he could say would do anything, he realized. Youko was filled with grief and guilt. He had killed his own brother. But as Kuronue let Youko cry, he remembered his own villages cries as Youko's bandits killed them all. His eyes hardened, and he pushed Youko away.

"Why do you cry like that? It's not like you've never killed anyone." Youko stared at the Chimera that he had just saved from a terrible fate.

"Kuronue, what..." Kuronue backed up farther.

"You killed my family. And now you've killed yours. What's the difference?" With that, the Chimera turned and ran. Youko stared after him, anger beginning to cloud his reasoning.

"That stupid prick!" Ignoring the stares of the other bandits, Youko took off after Kuronue.

Kuronue ran for what felt like hours. He knew Youko would come after him. He almost wanted him to. He wanted to make the fox so angry that he would kill the disobedient Chimera. Kuronue welcomed death at this point. Almost as soon as he thought that, the vines appeared and tangled around his limbs. He didn't struggle; it would be useless anyway. Youko came to him, grabbing his face and forcing his Chimera to look him in the eyes.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Kuronue pulled now against the vines and Youko's grip, anger flooding through him.

"How could you? How could you cry after killing? You kill without remorse most of the time! So what if he was your brother? What the hell should it matter to you!" Youko slapped Kuronue as hard as he could. The Chimera's head snapped to the side harshly, but he kept his cry in check.

"You idiot. I saved you from being raped! I heard you call me and I came for you! I don't know why I bothered! I killed the only family I had left for you! Yes, I killed your damn family! Now my family's gone too! ARE WE FUCKING EVEN?" Youko was breathing hard, eyes blazing. Kuronue only glared at him.

"Even. We won't be even until I am free. When do you plan on letting me GO?" A single tear slid down his bruised cheek. Without thinking, Youko reached out and wiped it away.

"Where would you go, Chimera?" Kuronue wrenched his face away quickly. The tears wouldn't stop…he had sworn he wouldn't cry in front of his slaver…

"Away…away from you…you're a bastard…you killed my family and friends, imprisoned me, took away my life and yet…" Youko let the vines drop. Kuronue fell to his knees.

"Goddammit, Youko. Why do you invade me like this? I called you…I wanted you to save me…but why? I hate you…I hate you so much…" Youko sat next to Kuronue. He touched the Chimera's cheek gently, and Kuronue felt the strange sensation of a burden being lifted. When he reached up, he realized the fox-shaped brand was gone.

"Youko…"

"I can't hold you anymore. Not after all this. Just…go." With that, the kitsune disappeared.

Yoru: You know Kuro's gotta decide what to do now. He can't go home, but will he go back to Youko or strike out on his own? Don't think this is the end or anything. Make sure you check back if you want to know what happens.


	5. Realization

Disclaimer: Own nada. 

Yoru: Hi! Sorry it took so long. I had no idea where I was going with this. So I had no idea how to update. I think this is kind of disjointed. I don't really like where it's going. So this may be the second-to-last chappie. I started out liking the idea and ended up hating it. So here we go.

Kuronue sat at his fire not far from the bandit camp. He stared at the flames, unsure of what to do.

He had nowhere to go, no one to go to. He couldn't return to his village. It had been burned to the ground. He only knew of one person he could go to. And he was afraid to do so.

Youko had saved him, but how could he ask for forgiveness from this demon who had killed his family? It was an insult to their memory! The kitsune had beaten him, forced him into submission, been his slaver!

What was this infernal attraction he felt?

The fire gave him no answers. It crackled away merrily; intent upon destroying the sticks and dry leaves Kuronue had fed to it. He never heard the demons coming upon him until something slammed into the back of his head, and he knew no more.

Youko sat in his tent, drinking wine until his cheeks were red and wishing vehemently that he had someone to yell at. Sure, he could yell at one of his bandits, but they would probably yell back. What was the fun in that?

He stared blankly at the post where he had kept Kuronue. At this point, he would have welcomed the death glares always being sent his way by the beautiful Chimera.

"Youko?" A bandit, Tohma, stepped into the tent a bit shyly.

"What?" Youko snapped.

"Are you all right?" It was most certainly the wrong question.

"NO! I AM NOT ALL RIGHT! I AM DRUNK, I AM PISSED, I AM LONELY! NO I AM NOT ALL RIGHT YOU STUPID…" he died off when he saw the shocked look on his friend's face. Youko sighed.

"I'm sorry, Tohma. I just…"

"Miss the Chimera?" Tohma finished. Youko smiled half-heartedly in spite of himself.

"Yeah. I miss the Chimera." He put his wine down and got unsteadily to his feet, "What was it you needed?"

"I just think you should go after him, is all. It's kind of obvious how you feel about him."

"Really. And just how do I feel about him?"

"You're in love with him," Tohma said simply. For a moment, Youko felt like laughing. How ridiculous!…wasn't it?

"You can't be serious."

"Perfectly. Come on, mooning over it like this?"

"In case you don't remember, I killed my brother for the ungrateful prick. Don't you think I might be a little depressed about that as well?" Youko heard the snap come back into his voice, but he didn't care this time. Tohma barked a laugh.

"You and Taitsu hated each other from birth. Killing him only shows how much you care for that Chimera." Tohma went to the tent flap, "Just go find him, will ya? It'll give you something to do besides sit around and drink, anyway."

Youko snorted. "Go away."

He left as soon as he knew that Tohma was out of sight. At least he could save his pride.

Kuronue woke slowly. His head throbbed. Voices drifted over to him.

"Youko'll give big money for the bat."

"Yeah, we'll be rich!" The voices belonged to two very ugly demons sitting around a fire a few feet away from where Kuronue lay. Kuronue sat up as quietly as he could and started to move away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Another demon was coming from the direction he was going. A foot slammed into his ribs, throwing him backward. Kuronue gasped, ignoring the laughter from the fire.

"Thought he could get away so…"

"Shut up. You two almost let him. You thought you could just trow him any old where and he'd just stay put? How stupid can you be?" The demon snorted and sat at the fire. He eyed Kuronue critically.

"Bat's pretty, ain't he, Turo?" said one of the others. Turo, obviously the leader, shrugged.

"Yeah. Can't see why he's so precious to Youko, though. Plenty of others." Turo reached out and lifted Kuronue's chin, "He is really pretty though."

Kuronue tried to jerk his face away; he was a bit unnerved by the way Turo was looking at him. He'd only seen that look in one other person, and that encounter had almost lost him his innocence. Turo laughed and held on gamely.

"Such a fighter. Maybe that's why Youko likes him," he smiled lustfully, "I think I'm getting to like him too."

Kuronue's eyes widened, and he started fighting against the hold on his face. One of the other demons popped him in the back of the head.

"Stop it, you. He's not going to rape you."

"Or will I?" Turo murmured. Kuronue finally forced his face from Turo's grasp and scrambled backward. Turo followed him with his eyes. Kuronue stood and turned to run. A whistling noise came from behind him, and a whip wrapped around his ankle. His foot was jerked out from under him a second later. He hit the ground, the wind knocked from his lungs. Turo laughed and pulled him in.

"Come now, Chimera, you couldn't possibly think it would be that easy, could you?" he asked mockingly. Kuronue pulled at the whip wrapped so securely around his leg, but it wouldn't come off.

"Youkai magic, bat," cackled one of the other demons. Turo smirked as he dragged Kuronue closer.

"Come up here and sit with me, pretty one," he said silkily. Kuronue fought against the pull, but Turo was stronger…

"KURONUE!" Couldn't be…


	6. You Again

Disclaimer: Own random people here and there.

Yoru: It's been a while! I just got a job, so I'm a working girl now! Consequently, I don't have much free time anymore. But I'm trying!

Kuronue: You don't even have time for me anymore. sniffle

Yoru: Anyway, this "let's use Kuronue for ransom!" thing gave me a new idea for this story, so now it might go somewhere! Also, GUESS WHAT? I, ONE OF THE BIGGEST KURONUE FANGIRLS I KNOW, HAVE BEEN A COMPLETE SCREWUP! _I FORGOT KURO'S WINGS! **AHHHHHHHHH!**_ So now I have an idea as to how they pop up, okay?

Kuronue stared as Youko crashed through the trees. The kitsune had his whip out, and it snaked out straight for Turo's throat. Turo's whip disappeared from Kuronue's leg and blocked the attack.

"Nice try, fox, but I've been watching you long enough to know your attacks! Now hold still or I'll kill the bat!" Turo's whip snapped down and wrapped itself around Kuronue's neck. Turo yanked him to his feet harshly, ignoring the strangled cry from his captive. Youko snarled.

"Let him go." He took a step forward, but stopped as the whip tightened visibly around Kuronue's throat. Kuronue pulled at it fruitlessly, struggling to breathe.

"I have a message for you, and then we'll go. But try anything and I'll snap the Chimera's neck, I swear it." Turo made the whip tighten one more time, then loosened it enough for Kuronue to get air. Youko growled softly at the redness around Kuronue's abused throat.

"What do you want?" he snarled. Turo smirked.

"My master wants me to tell you that he awaits his revenge and will do anything to get it…including taking everything away from your precious Chimera." Turo licked his lips, "Everything."

Kuronue whimpered. "Please no…"

"LET HIM GO!" Youko shouted. The two underling demons jumped, but Turo only pulled Kuronue closer.

"Your master's fight is with me! Leave Kuronue out of it!"

"My master wants to break you," Turo said quietly. Youko stopped yelling.

"What?"

"He wants you to feel pain beyond imagining. In this case, it doesn't mean hurting you." Turo touched Kuronue's face and ran a finger over his lips. Kuronue jerked at the unwanted contact. Youko's eyes flashed.

"You're not in control of your body, are you?" he asked suddenly. Turo pulled his hand away.

"How perceptive of you, Youko," he answered.

"Who are you?" Youko's hand tightened on his whip.

"Someone you don't want to anger at the moment. Come to Taiken Castle tomorrow at noon. If you come with anyone else or before then, I'll kill your Chimera." Turo waved a hand, and a dark vortex formed behind him. Wrapping an arm around Kuronue, he began to walk toward it. Kuronue began to struggle frantically

"Youko! Help!" Kuronue yelled as Turo started to pull him into the vortex. Youko lunged, only to be blocked by an invisible barrier. He pounded on it, attacked it, only to have Turo laugh at him as he disappeared with Kuronue.

Kuronue was thrown into a small cell when they arrived and left there. He pounded on the door and yelled, but no one came. Finally he collapsed onto the cot in the corner of the room and curled up in a ball. Why hadn't he been ready? What was going to happen to him?

After what seemed like hours, the cell door opened. Kuronue's eyes opened blearily; when had he fallen asleep? Someone grabbed his arm and flipped him over faster than he could blink, and then he was staring into the crimson eyes of someone he had thought he would never see again…

Youko paced his tent worriedly. Why Kuronue? Why not Tohma or someone everyone knew Youko cared for? More importantly, who would know how much Youko cared for Kuronue? Tohma, maybe a few others in the camp, but…

He stopped. It couldn't be…

"TOHMA!" he yelled. Tohma ran into the tent.

"What?" he yelled back. Youko grabbed him and shook him.

"You removed the body, didn't you?"

"What? Oh, uh, yeah."

"ARE YOU SURE HE WAS DEAD?" Youko was frantic. _Yes, yes, let it be yes…_

"Uh, yeah. You stabbed him right through the…what's this about, Youko?" Tohma asked, extracting himself from Youko's grasp.

"I think he kidnapped Kuronue…but he's dead…but he's the only one who…oh gods…" Youko dropped to his knees.

"Kuronue…"

Kuronue stared up into his worst nightmare's crimson eyes, shocked and confused. But he was dead…

"Miss me, Chimera?" Taitsu whispered, his face inches from Kuronue's own.

"You…you died…" Kuronue stammered, his eyes never leaving his captor's. Taitsu chuckled quietly.

"You thought I was gone? Youko killed me, yes, but here I am. Insatiable thirst for revenge and all that, I'm afraid."

"What do you want with me?" Kuronue asked, fear causing his voice to soar.

"I thought Turo explained that. I want Youko to hurt. Hurting you does the trick worse than hurting him." Taitsu leaned down and placed his lips on the corner of a frozen Kuronue's mouth; Kuronue whimpered as Taitsu's lips moved sensually on his skin, "And now you're mine…"

"Let me go…" Kuronue whispered, feeling Taitsu's lips move along his jaw and to his neck.

"Oh, never. Never, lovely Chimera…"

Youko paced, Tohma watching silently.

"So you're saying you think Taitsu's still alive?"

"No, I'm saying he's dead and has somehow managed to come back and kidnap Kuronue. YES I'M SAYING HE'S ALIVE YOU _IDIOT_!" Youko yelled. Tohma flinched.

"I checked his pulse myself, Youko. He was dead."

"Then who else would have my Chimera?" The words slipped out before Youko could stop them. He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Tohma. But…Kuronue…who knows what they're doing to him? They said they would hurt him, and all because they know I…" He stopped. Tohma was watching him.

"Love him?" the other bandit finished for him. Youko hesitated, then nodded.

"Yes. Love him."

"We'll get him back, Youko." Tohma slung an arm over Youko's shoulders. Youko looked out at the rising sun.

"At noon."


	7. The Price

Disclaimer: Own a few random people here and there.

Yoru: Hello again!

Kuronue: Didn't think you'd gotten rid of us, did you?

Yoru: By now you know who's got Kuronue. If not…it's probably because I take too long to update.

Youko stared at Kuronue, who stood before him, held possessively by Taitsu. Kuronue's eyes were wide with fear.

"I'm here, Taitsu. What do you want?" Youko growled.

"I don't know. Fun? Revenge? Maybe a little sex? All of the above?" Taitsu laughed, kissing Kuronue's cheek gently. Kuronue jerked, whimpering.

"Let him go," Youko snarled.

"No." Taitsu stroked Kuronue's face, running his fingers over cheeks, jaw line, neck, and back up to the terrified Chimera's lips, earning a louder whimper and frantic but fruitless struggles. Youko fought to keep his temper in check.

"What do you want, Taitsu?"

"Your body."

Silence.

"I'm your brother, you sick freak."

"I don't mean that way. Who's the sick freak now?" Taitsu lifted his struggling prisoner and set him down on the bed. Kuronue immediately scrambled backwards until he was curled up in the corner.

"Then what do you mean, you want my body?" Youko felt the youki rising in the room, and readied himself. However, it was only a chair creating itself out of plants behind him.

"Sit. I will explain."

"I'm not sitting in that. I don't trust you."

"And well you shouldn't. But as I have your precious Chimera in my clutches and within perfect range of my powers, I would advise you to do as I say."

Youko growled audibly, but sat in the chair. He tensed, but nothing happened.

"See? Harmless. Now. When you killed me, my soul hungered for revenge and therefore remained on this plane. I now have Turo's body; found him dead in a desert. But I want yours, Youko. Your strong, powerful, beautiful body. My offer is this. Willingly give me your body, or I'll take everything…_everything_…from your Chimera."

Youko stared at him in disbelief.

"Don't, Youko!" Kuronue interjected suddenly. Taitsu sat on the bed, smirking at Kuronue.

"Isn't it sweet how he tries to convince you, Youko? But if you don't agree, he'll never be that sweet again."

Youko saw Kuronue's eyes widen in terror.

"You bastard! Leave him out of this! Just fight me!" Youko tried to leap out of the chair, but suddenly vines emerged from it and securely tied him down.

"Youko!" Kuronue lunged toward him, but with a casual gesture from Taitsu, another vine roughly yanked him back to the bed, holding him down.

"Let me give you a demonstration, Youko. Perhaps that will speed up the decision." Taitsu moved onto the bed towards the struggling Chimera. Kuronue tore through the vine and attempted to get away, but Taitsu only grabbed his wrists and pinned him.

"TAITSU! LET HIM GO!" Youko shouted, struggling mentally and physically with the vines that held him. They ignored his frantic orders to let him up, and if he broke one, two more appeared in its place.

"Your answer, Youko." Taitsu didn't wait, however. He forced Kuronue's hands over his head and used his free hand to grab the struggling Chimera's chin.

"If you bite me this time, Kuronue, I'll take it out on Youko," he whispered. Kuronue's eyes widened. Taitsu kissed him, harsh and demanding, forcing his tongue into his prisoner's mouth and purging, rather than exploring, the innocent depths.

"TAITSU! GET OFF OF HIM!" Youko fought the vines desperately. Taitsu pulled away from Kuronue's mouth, smirking.

"I won't, until I have your answer, Youko."

"I'll give it to you! Just don't hurt him!" Youko stopped struggling, hanging his head.

"No! You can't!" Kuronue tried to get up as Taitsu let go of him, only to be forced back down as vines wrapped around his limbs to hold him down. Taitsu lifted Youko's head, smirking.

"Isn't this all so precious? Giving yourself for your dear Chimera."

"YOUKO! YOUKO, NO!" Kuronue was silenced as a gesture from Taitsu caused a vine to gag him. He continued to fight.

"You'll still be in your body since you're still alive. I'd rather let you watch the remainder of your life from inside than kill you. But say goodbye to the Chimera anyway."

Youko's resigned eyes met Kuronue's tearful ones.

"Goodbye, Kuronue."

Kuronue could only make a muffled gurgle.

Taitsu placed his forehead against Youko's and closed his eyes.

It was over in an instant.

Taitsu, or Turo's, body slumped to the ground. The vines slid off of Youko, allowing him to stand. The familiar mouth lifted in an uncharacteristic smirk.

"Ahhh. I like this." Youko, or Taitsu, glanced at Kuronue, whose eyes widened in horror. The smirk grew.

"What do you think, Kuronue? Would you like it better if this body…messed with you?"

Kuronue's eyes widened further, and his struggles intensified as Taitsu approached. Climbing onto the bed, the fox demon leaned over a terrified Kuronue. Taitsu ran his lips over Kuronue's cheek, reveling in the muffled cries of protest and the frantic struggling.

"I'm going to enjoy this…"


	8. Not Anymore

**Disclaimer: Own a Taitsu.**

**Yoru: Well…to be honest with all of you, Deai took so long because I was debating on how to proceed. Did I want to do it the cruel way or the nice way?**

**Kuronue: ****And****, dear readers, she has decided.**

**Yoru: Yep. I'm gonna be mean. But please don't leave me. I'm giving you a double update, so that you can read the badness and if there's goodness later you can't be mad at me!**

Kuronue lay curled up on the bed. Taitsu had taken off the binding vines after the first time. Kuronue was glad, of course, but he was still a prisoner, a pointless prisoner.

Well, not pointless.

Kuronue heard footsteps and then the door creaked open. He shuddered; he knew what it meant when Youko…no, Taitsu climbed on the bed and began nibbling at his neck. He closed his eyes and forced himself to slip away.

_

* * *

_

_Why is it so dark?_

_Who's whimpering?_

_Kuronue?__ Is it Kuronue? What…why?_

_Wait…that can't be me…I __wouldn't…I never__…_

_Taitsu! You bastard! You promised you'd let him go!_

_**I never said I'd let him go.**_

_You said if I didn't give you my body you'd take everything from him! I gave it to you! It's yours!_

_**And so is Kuronue. I never said I wouldn't take everything from him, and I certainly never said I'd let him go. I desire him far too much for that.**_

_Let him go!_

_**Or you'll what?**_

_Stop it! STOP HURTING HIM!_

_**Hear his cries? He missed your touch.**_

_I never touched him except to hit him! What you're doing is…_

_**Is wonderful for me.**_

_Let him go. Taitsu, please…_

**_Oh, perhaps one day. When I tire of him._**

_Taitsu!_

**_Ahhh, there we go. All done for now, or shall we go again?_**

_Stop it…_

* * *

Kuronue never fought anymore. It was useless; Youko's body was so much stronger than he ever had been or would be. So he lay still until the inevitable bruising kiss. He let out a muffled protest and struggled, though as Taitsu's…Youko's…Taitsu's tongue invaded his mouth, he knew biting would only result in pain. So he fought, but never bit. 

"You're learning quickly, but you're still fighting me." Taitsu's eyes narrowed. Kuronue turned his face away, fighting tears.

A savage slap and a cry of pain rang out.

"Look at me. Look at _us_."

Kuronue turned back, knowing his face was already bruising.

"He's doing this to you, too. I hear him in my mind, urging me on, as he feels the pleasure of your body through me."

"N-no…" Kuronue whispered. Taitsu hit him again, earning another sharp cry.

"Don't ever argue with me!"

"B-but…he wouldn't…"

"He does. If he weren't my brother it would be…enticing." Taitsu smirked as Kuronue lost the battle with his tears. Licking them up, Taitsu smirked wider as his prisoner tried to shove him off. Easily grabbing the Chimera's wrists and pinning them, Taitsu nuzzled the struggling Kuronue's neck.

"In fact, we were just discussing whether or not I was done for the day. I don't think so." Taitsu chuckled as Kuronue's eyes widened in fear.

"Please…no more…" Kuronue was cut off by another harsh kiss.

_

* * *

_

_Please stop. I can't stand to hear his cries anymore._

**_You'll stand it, and you'll like it._**

_You sick bastard. Just leave him alone!_

**_No matter how many times you yell at me to stop, I won't. He's mine, Youko. You failed him._**

_You lied to me!_

**_I never lied. I omitted some truths._**

_…you never intended to let him go, did you?_

**_How smart you are, brother. I stole him from you._**

_He's not property, Taitsu!_

**_That's not what you said at first._**

_Taitsu, please.__ He's so innocent._

**_Not anymore._**


	9. Yomi's Discovery

**Disclaimer: I own random people here and there.**

**Yoru: I told you I'd give you a double update to make up for the length of time between chapters, so here you go. I never go back on my word!**

**Kuronue: Lies.**

**Yoru: Well, not to you guys, anyway. So hopefully last chapter didn't chase you away, and now you're ready for the grand not-quite-finale!**

**Kuronue: Wait, this story's almost over?**

**Yoru: Maybe two or three chapters left. Why?**

**Kuronue: Wow…****by the way, if you don't remember Tohma, refer to Chapter****s 6&7.**

_I don't know how much time has passed, but this ends now._

**_I hope you don't think you're keeping secrets, Youko. Your innermost thoughts are my playground._**

_If you don't let Kuronue go, Taitsu…_

_**What? You'll what?**_

_I'm still more powerful than you. I'll take my body back._

_**Because you gave it to me willingly, no amount of willpower can force you back into control, Youko.**_

_That was your game, then. You could have taken it at any time, but you used Kuronue so I'd give it to you instead._

**_That was the general plan, yes. Now shut up._**

* * *

Tohma paced the tent. Youko had not returned, and his friend was getting anxious. 

"That's it. We have to go look for him. He's not going to like it, but it has to happen."

"What has to happen?" Another bandit, Yomi, lounged in the doorway. Tohma eyed him. He'd never trusted the other bandit.

Now was not the time for petty rivalries, however.

"We have to go look for Youko. He shouldn't have been gone this long."

"I thought he was supposed to go alone."

"And so he did, but now he's officially MIA, and I don't like it. Whether you come or not, I'm going after him." Tohma pushed Yomi out of the way and left the tent. Yomi stared after him for a moment, and then ran after him.

"Tohma, maybe he and the Chimera just ran off together."

"Youko wouldn't do that to us and you know it."

"Well, maybe you should just send reconnaissance instead of a rescue party."

Tohma turned to face him with a strange look on his face, "Yomi, you actually said something smart. Are you volunteering to lead the mission?"

"Er…"

* * *

Kuronue ached all over. Taitsu had been especially rough and jerky, creating more pain for Kuronue. Oddly enough, Taitsu had seemed to be in some pain himself. Was Youko fighting him? 

Kuronue turned over. He was slowly getting used to the treatment, which meant his strength was no longer sapped as much every time Taitsu used him. Soon, he'd be able to fight Taitsu, and at least force the evil demon to kill him.

Kuronue chuckled. How sad that suicide was what he turned to now. He'd never be strong enough to escape, so he would go down fighting. Youko wasn't there to save him now, so he'd save himself by any means possible. Taitsu would not win.

The door creaked open.

Kuronue's eyes widened; Taitsu had just left! Was he really so insatiable?

"Chimera, it seems that a bandit party is spying on us." Taitsu smirked, "Let's give them a little show."

Kuronue was frozen. If the bandits saw Taitsu rape him in Youko's body…he had to act as though he was enjoying it. It was the only way to keep the bandits' trust.

Taitsu climbed onto the bed and kissed Kuronue. The inevitable rush of revulsion washed over Kuronue, but he forced himself to look happy. When Taitsu pulled away, he looked confused.

"You didn't fight. What are you…oh, I see what you're trying to do. Okay, we'll play it your way."

* * *

Yomi's eyes widened. He had been right. The Taitsu story had obviously been an elaborate ruse. Youko had run away with the Chimera. He turned to a member of the group. 

"Run to Tohma. Tell him what's happening and bring me his response."

A rustle of branches told Yomi that the scout had left as he turned to watch the castle. He could see the Chimera arch in ecstasy and Youko taking full advantage of the position.

"Youko, how could you?"

* * *

Taitsu pulled Kuronue close after he was done. 

"You know, that probably made them hate Youko more. They'll just think he ran away with you."

"It's better than them thinking that he's a rapist."

"Is it now? To them, you're nothing, Kuronue. Just a piece of Youko's property. They could care less if he rapes you. No, they'll think he betrayed them to be with you. Nicely done."

Kuronue fought to keep a straight face. Had he just made the biggest mistake of his life?

_**

* * *

**_

_Taitsu, you bastard! You tricked him!_

**_Aw, he didn't know. Cut him some slack. Poor thing's severely regretting it, though. I can see it in his eyes._**

_How could you be so evil?_

**_Evil? No. Vengeful, perhaps. Everything you had is gone, Youko. All you have left is me._**

_I will beat you, Taitsu._

_**Keep telling yourself that, but keep it to yourself. It's giving me a headache.**_

A/N The plot thickens…what will Youko do now? And will Kuronue's death wish pan out? You'll only know if you keep reading. I swear I'll update faster this time.


	10. Coming Back

**Disclaimer: I own Taitsu and Tohma.**

**Yo****ru: Well, ****I'm uploading another chapter to**** "redeem" myself. ****Someone (anonymously) told me that my story was good until Taitsu started raping Kuronue. Maybe you weren't following the story well, but that's what Taitsu has ****been wanting**** to do since Chapter 3 or so.**

**Kuronue: So it's not like we weren't leading up to it.**** For God's sake, at the end of chapter 8, Taitsu had Kuronue tied down on the bed!**

**Yoru: Besides that, it was a review signed by "anonymous". If you're going to give a bad review, I'd really like it to be signed so that I can reply to it. ****I can't respect it if the reviewer doesn't give at least some kind of name and email; I can only scoff at it. ****And don't you dare patronize me, anonymous person. Hoping I "redeemed" myself. ****For the love of peace.**

**Kuronue: She really doesn't mind bad reviews, especially if they have a good reason. But SIGN THEM, or at least give an email address.**

**Yoru: Thanks to the rest of you. I love you guys! And don't worry, I have PLANS for Taitsu…and throughout this story you've seen how sadistic I can be…****also, Tohma is Youko's second in command in this fic, not Yomi. Just to let you know.**

Yomi sensed Tohma before he saw him, so he kept his eyes trained on the castle and the sleeping Kuronue. Youko had left shortly after the sex, but why Yomi didn't know.

"I can't believe he'd do this to us." Tohma stood beside Yomi, watching the castle.

"Do you think we should go confront him?"

"No. Not if this is his choice." Tohma's eyes narrowed, "And something doesn't seem right."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Youko _wouldn't_ do this. He would tell someone." Tohma started to move closer to the castle.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to try to contact Kuronue."

"Kuronue? Why?"

"I think something's wrong with Youko and Kuronue will know what it is." Tohma disappeared into the foliage.

* * *

Kuronue stretched. Casting about, he finally located his clothes, which were haphazardly strewn around the room. Until today, Kuronue hadn't felt strong enough to pick them up. Pulling on his pants, he headed for the door. As he expected, it wasn't locked. Taitsu would never let him leave the castle, but for the ruse to work, Kuronue couldn't seem like a prisoner.

Kuronue smirked. Taitsu's overconfidence would be to Kuronue's advantage.

"Youko?" he called out as he wandered the hallways. He hated to call his rapist by that name, but he wasn't sure how closely the castle was being watched by the bandits. Suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth, pressed him to a warm body, and dragged him into a room. The hand released his mouth, and then he was spun around to face Youko's second in command, Tohma.

"Tohma? Why would you sneak in here?"

"To get a look at you and figure out what was wrong with Youko." Tohma's dark eyes scanned Kuronue's form, making him wish he'd put on a shirt.

He took a deep breath, "I'm fine and nothing's wrong with Youko."

"Too bad your body betrays you. You're covered in bruises, Kuronue."

"He gets a little rough sometimes…" Suddenly Kuronue was pressed against Tohma's chest in a strong hug.

"You can tell me what's going on, Kuronue."

Kuronue couldn't help it. He cried.

* * *

"So Taitsu took over Youko's body?" Tohma couldn't believe what he was hearing. Kuronue's face was still buried in his shirt, and he was loath to let the Chimera go after the story he had been told. Tohma hadn't even approved of the way Youko had treated Kuronue in the first place, and what Taitsu was doing was certainly unforgivable.

"And he's been using me…" Kuronue's muffled voice was still laced with tears. Tohma sighed and held him a little tighter.

"I can't get us both out of here. Only Youko's that good. But Yomi and I will lead a frontal assault…"

"And do what? Kill him?"

"Isn't he already dead?"

"Not according to Taitsu. He said that he wanted Youko to watch the remainder of his life from inside." Kuronue pulled away from Tohma's chest, meeting his eyes, "Isn't there a way to get him out?"

"Not that I know of, Kuronue."

"Touching reunion, Tohma."

Both turned to see Youko lounging in the doorway. Tohma shoved Kuronue behind him.

"You're Taitsu, aren't you?"

"So the bat spilled it all, then? I'll deal with you later," Taitsu said to Kuronue, who shivered.

"I'm taking him with me," Tohma snarled. Taitsu barked a laugh.

"You really think so?"

Before Tohma could dodge, Taitsu had lunged and grabbed him by the throat, slamming him against the wall. Tohma fought desperately as Taitsu lifted him a good two inches off his feet.

"I'm going to kill you as Youko watches within me."

_

* * *

Tohma! No! Let go of him, Taitsu!_

_**He tried to steal my precious Chimera, Youko. He's as good as dead.**_

_****__Please, he's my best friend…_

_**An even better reason to kill him.**_

_****__Taitsu, you're going too far!_

_**When you are able to do something about it, we'll see.**_

_****_

* * *

Kuronue was frozen for a moment until he saw Tohma's face turning blue. Then he forced himself into action. Throwing himself at Taitsu, he slammed into his back. Tohma was dropped to the ground, where he knelt, coughing.

Kuronue leaped on Taitsu, pinning his wrists and holding him down, "Tohma! Run!"

He watched as Tohma stood agonizingly slowly, and then took off toward the door.

"I'll be back for you!" he heard as the bandit ran down the hall. At that moment, Taitsu kicked Kuronue off. Before the Chimera could stand, a foot drove hard into his ribs. He cried out as several cracked. A hand closed over his jaw, yanking him up.

"You little bitch. You want to die so badly?" Taitsu slammed Kuronue into a wall, "I can oblige you."

Kuronue pulled at the hand fastened around his chin, but it wouldn't budge. Taitsu leaned in and claimed his lips in a painful, bruising kiss.

"Let's see how Youko takes your death."

_

* * *

Taitsu…don't…._

_**His purpose is finished, and I'm angry.**_

_****__Don't kill him…_

_**Hear his whimpers as I crush the life from him?**_

_****__Stop it…stop it or I swear I'll kill you again!_

* * *

Kuronue's struggles were getting weaker as Taitsu's hand closed over his windpipe. Revulsion overtook his senses and gave him new strength as Taitsu slid a hand down his pants.

"I'm going to kill you, Chimera. But first I'm going to make sure there's no innocence left."

Kuronue kicked out, glancing off of Taitsu's nether regions. The evil creature pulled away, clutching his wounded parts. Kuronue fell to the ground, coughing. He knew he was dead, but he wouldn't go down without a fight…

Suddenly vines wrapped around his arms and legs, pulling him up and holding him spread eagle. He fought desperately, reminded so forcefully of Youko that he could hardly stand it.

"No…let me go!"

A cold hand slid into his pants again, stroking him.

"In my anger, I forgot how much fun you were, Kuronue. I apologize. But I'm still going to kill you, just to make my brother scream."

Kuronue struggled madly, tears threatening his eyes again. Why didn't Taitsu just kill him and get it over with?

And then suddenly, he knew.

_

* * *

TAITSU!!!_

_**Oh, shut up.**_

_****__I'm coming, Kuronue!_

_**Stop lying to your---**_

_****_Suddenly Taitsu stopped groping Kuronue and staggered backward, clutching his head. The vines dropped Kuronue, who scrambled backward, wide-eyed. What in the world was happening?

"This isn't your body anymore! It's mine! Get back, you stupid prick!" Taitsu fell to his knees, still clutching his head. Kuronue didn't know what to do.

Blinding agony suddenly sliced through him. A vine with a sharpened end had thrust itself through his stomach. He screamed and bent double. Taitsu's insane laughter and abruptly singsong voice filled his ears. He felt blood gushing from him in torrents as the vine pulled out and withered away.

"You see? I still killed him! You'll come out, oh yes, but you'll be allllll alone!" Taitsu crawled over to Kuronue and flipped him over, running his fingers over the wound and licking the blood, "I win! I win, Youko, no matter what you do!"

It was then that, through an agonized haze of fear and tears, Kuronue saw it. Youko's form was splitting in two, one side solid and the other translucent.

Youko was coming back.


	11. Not an Update, an Apology

**This is just a sincere apology to Anonymous. I'm sorry. I went way out of line with my retort. You're ****right,**** I don't need to know your name and you may not have an email. I'm sorry I jumped on you and I hope you actually read this so that you know.**

**However, I don't care how mad you are; your comment about my fanfiction was unnecessarily cruel. I am not writing this because I want to "whack two dongs together and say hey I wrote a Youko/Kuronue sex fic!****".**** If I wanted to do that, I would. If you didn't notice, I haven't even written more than an implied sex scene. ****This fanfiction does not, and will not, have a lemon scene in it at all. ****I'm writing this because I want to and from the looks of ****it,**** you're the only person who doesn't like it, because everyone else still wants to know what happens next and are saying so in a far less insulting manner.**

**And the way I write my comments at the beginning is my own business. No, Kuronue wouldn't sit and say that the fic was leading up to his rape. But he's not real, it's my fanfiction, and that is what he said. That is all I have to say on those subjects, because I am a firm believer in "don't like, don't read."**

**Back to my actual apology: no, they're not my characters, as I say in my disclaimer. You're very right.**

**And no, my other reviewers don't like what I'm doing. But they seem to know that I'll make it better. I'm not asking you to forgive me for what I said about you, but I am asking that you have a little faith and patience with me. I read your review being patronizing**** (when I saw the word "redeem")****, which is my biggest pet peeve of all pet peeves, and I jumped the gun. I am in the wrong, and I hope it doesn't stop you from reading my fanfiction. Like I said, I jumped the gun. I do value all of my reviewer's opinions and I will be more open in the future.**

**Please accept my sincerest apologies.**


	12. Brief Respite

**Disclaimer: I own Taitsu and Tohma.**

**Yoru: Well, I'm back again with an all new chapter of Deai! ****Couldn't stand to leave you guys hanging for long, since I still feel bad about the first time I did it.**

**Kuronue: cough ****coughyeahrightcough**** cough**

**Yoru: (glare) I do feel bad! I'm glad to be back on track with this story and so off I go!**

Youko wasn't sure how he had forced his way out, but before he realized what he had done he was in control of his body again. Because it was done before he realized it, he landed flat on his face in an undignified heap.

"Graceful…" came a weak voice from beside him. He practically leaped up, wrapping his arms around Kuronue and pulling him close. The Chimera coughed.

"Don't let…me die…please…"

"I won't. I swear." Youko ripped off a piece of his shirt, wrapping it around the wound. He hefted Kuronue into his arms, turning to face his brother. Taitsu, crimson eyes almost ablaze with fury, stood a few feet away. His body was translucent, adding to the eeriness of his red eyes.

"He will die. I refuse to let this be otherwise."

"You lost, Taitsu. Get over it." Youko glanced down worriedly at Kuronue's wound. Blood was already soaking the makeshift bandage.

"Kuronue, you have to hold on."

"I'm trying."

Youko felt a blast of cold air. He realized Taitsu had tried to hit him.

"Taitsu, you don't have a body. You can't hurt me."

"I refuse to give up! I will destroy you!" shrieked Taitsu, swinging wildly at his brother. Youko sighed and started walking out the door.

"You'll never escape me! I'll find a new body!"

"Okay, Taitsu." Youko darted out the door, running faster than he ever had before. Kuronue's breathing was shallow and unsteady, but Youko was not willing to lose him after all they had been through.

* * *

Kuronue was barely conscious, but he still clutched Youko's shirt in a viselike grip. He would never let go again, ever.

He was free of Taitsu, and Youko would never let him die. He clenched his hand tighter, and felt a responding squeeze from the bandit above him. Smiling, Kuronue let unconsciousness overtake him.

* * *

Youko felt Kuronue go limp in his arms, but the hand on his shirt's grip didn't waver. Youko couldn't help smiling.

"Tohma!" he shouted as soon as he entered the bandit camp. Immediately he was beset by bandits, two holding his arms and one taking Kuronue out of his arms…or trying to; Kuronue refused to let go. He woke as they pulled at his fingers. Growling weakly, he held even tighter.

"Kuronue, let go." Tohma had come out of his tent and was glaring at the scene.

"N-no…"

"Let go so we can take care of you. You won't be able to be with Youko if you die."

At these words, Kuronue let go of Youko's shirt like it was a snake. Youko watched the bandits take Kuronue into a tent. Tohma suddenly blocked his view.

"If you'd come here alone, I would have killed you. But that scene proved you're Youko. Kuronue would never have held onto Taitsu like that."

Youko shook the bandits off with a glare. He hid his smirk; regardless of their anger, they still knew who was boss.

"Tohma, you'll save him?"

"Of course. You tell him that you love him yet?"

Youko smiled, "I think he knows."

* * *

Youko entered Kuronue's tent a few hours later. The Chimera was asleep, a clean bandage wrapped around his torso. His face was no longer twisted in pain, and Youko admired his beauty. Sighing, he touched a bruise, dealt by Taitsu sometime in the past few days. Kuronue made a small noise, turning over and snuggling deeper into the blankets. Youko sat on the bed, absentmindedly running his fingers through Kuronue's long raven tresses.

Taitsu could still come back, he knew. Only this time, Youko would make sure to kill him completely.

But how?

How does one kill a ghost?

Youko growled low in his throat. He couldn't keep fighting Taitsu for the rest of his days. He had to destroy him the next time they met.

Kuronue mumbled something in his sleep. Youko leaned close, and smiled when he realized that it was his name.

"Youko…"

* * *

When Kuronue woke up, he felt a body next to him. Before he really thought about it, he had scrambled backward and wedged himself in a corner of the tent. Seeing the silver hair spread out over the pillow made it worse.

As the minutes passed, Kuronue remembered. This wasn't Taitsu, it was Youko. Youko had saved him, and was watching over him. Kuronue crawled over to Youko, peering over his shoulder into his face.

Kuronue had always thought Youko was beautiful, but now, as he slept, he was simply breathtaking. He looked innocent and yet strong, and Kuronue's heart swelled with love.

He sighed as he admitted it to himself: he was smitten with his savior.

* * *

Youko woke to the feel of a warm hand on his shoulder. He turned over to see the Kuronue curled up beside him. The Chimera was awake, dark eyes half-lidded as he smiled serenely at Youko.

"How do you feel?" Youko asked, hand traveling to Kuronue's cheek and stroking it.

"Okay. My stomach hurts a little, but not nearly as much as it did."

"I mean emotionally."

Kuronue shrugged, "Drained."

Youko nodded and moved his hand into Kuronue's hair, running his fingers through the Chimera's bangs. Kuronue shifted position so that he lay on his back.

"Taitsu can still come back, can't he?" he asked suddenly. Youko sighed.

"Yes. But I'll destroy him next time."

"No. I will." Kuronue sat up and looked down at Youko, a fire in his eyes.

"You? How?"

"I don't know. But after what he did to you…"

"Me?" Youko was shocked. Kuronue was the one who had been beaten, raped, and used. Why was he saying all of this?

"It's true that Tohma and I took the physical abuse, but you love us and Taitsu tried to break you by using us. It's unforgivable."

Youko sighed again and pulled Kuronue into an embrace.

"We'll destroy him together."

"You just try it."

They turned to see a man in the door…or rather, a decayed corpse. Familiar red eyes shone out from the depths of rotting flesh.

"How can you kill that which is already dead?"


	13. Forever

**Disclaimer: I still own Taitsu and Tohma.**

**Yoru: Next chapter! Sorry it took so long.**

**Kuronue: College stuff out the wazoo.**

**Yoru: Hey, Redeem, I'm glad we're on good terms now. No, the plot has not changed because of you; this is where it was going anyway. Glad you're enjoying it! And Taitsu is just hell-bent on revenge...God, he's fun to write, which is probably why he's not gone already…**

**Kuronue: I'm just glad you weren't in the same room or something when all the drama exploded…that would have been frightening.**

**Yoru: ****Anywho****, thanks to all who reviewed and please keep the catfights to a minimum…meaning zero…no flames! None! Zip! Nada! ****Okies****Great.**** ONWARD!!!**

Youko gave a small smile.

"I'm sure we'll find some way." He stood and pushed Kuronue slightly behind him. Taitsu's rotting lips lifted in a cruel smile.

"You'll never find a way, Youko. I'm invincible."

"Nobody is invincible," Kuronue snapped. Taitsu laughed, long and hard. A blade materialized in his hand, a scythe with a short handle. Youko glared at it.

"What is that?"

"A little something I created. It'll add to the pain when I kill you." Taitsu suddenly flung it at them. Youko shoved Kuronue to the side before jumping out of the way himself. Kuronue didn't even wait for the blade to land. He caught his footing and lunged at Taitsu.

Taitsu saw him coming, but had no time to react. Kuronue's fist embedded itself in desiccated flesh. Taitsu felt no pain, but his head was half-removed by the blow.

"Turo's body is in bad shape," he muttered as he pulled himself to his feet. Kuronue disgustedly wiped his hand on the tent's side. Youko was inspecting the blade, half-buried in the ground at his feet.

"You did a good job on this," he said as he pulled it out of the ground by the handle. Taitsu smirked and yanked.

Youko was pulled across the tent floor. An almost invisible string had been wrapped around his wrist from the end of the handle. However, Taitsu had underestimated Youko's strength again. The bandit leader dug his feet in and stopped himself. Taitsu leered at him.

Youko grunted as Taitsu pulled him closer. Kuronue lunged again, but this time Taitsu was ready. A vine wrapped around Kuronue's ankle and tripped him before he could get near Taitsu. He fought with it, but it refused to let go.

"It seems we're at a standoff," Youko growled. Taitsu shrugged.

"I could kill you both with my vines right now."

Youko hid his smirk.

"Your vines?" Suddenly vines from all over the tent shot forward and wrapped around Taitsu, forcing him to let go of the string and drop the vine holding Kuronue. Taitsu cursed and fought, but the vines held fast.

"See how you like it," muttered Kuronue as he stood and brushed himself off.

"You still can't kill me! No matter how many times you try, I'll always come back!"

"We've noticed." Kuronue turned to Youko, "You sense it too, don't you?"

Youko concentrated. At the center of Taitsu's chest, a strong youki reading pulsed.

"His heart?"

"I don't know, but it feels like a weakness."

"Could it really be that simple?" Kuronue approached Taitsu slowly, ignoring the resulting growl from the captive.

"Maybe because he's in such a destroyed body, the youki is easier to read." Youko followed Kuronue, smirking at Taitsu's panicked struggles.

"You can't! I won't let you!" Vines came at Taitsu's call, but Youko waved a hand vaguely and they backed off.

"Even the plants know how superior I am to you," Youko hissed, another wave causing the vines holding Taitsu to tauten, holding him more firmly as Kuronue began to explore his chest. The Chimera's lithe fingers settled on the area pulsing with youki.

"I found it. But this is disgusting," he commented. Youko laughed.

"Come on. Just do it. If you don't I will."

"Don't discuss me like I'm weather!" Taitsu shrieked as he fought. Kuronue dug into the rotten flesh, a scowl of disgust on his face. Quickly he pulled his fingers from the body, revealing a red jewel.

Just like that, Taitsu's…Turo's…body slumped in the vines. The jewel stopped pulsing, a sign that Taitsu was gone. Kuronue stared at the jewel, which oddly bore no residue from it's previous mucky home.

"Is he really gone?"

"I think so." Youko took the jewel, holding it up to the light. It twinkled innocently, dappling his face with crimson light. Kuronue picked up the discarded blade and examined it.

"I'm going to learn to use this," he said suddenly. Youko almost dropped the jewel.

"What?"

Kuronue smiled, "I'm going to learn to use this, and I'm going to keep that jewel."

"Why?" Youko spluttered. He had been planning on burying them both far away.

"To become stronger," was the cryptic reply. Youko watched the Chimera testing the edge of his new weapon with a look of disbelief. After a moment, he reached out and took Kuronue's wrist, bringing him close.

Without a word, his lips were pressed gently to his Chimera's, savoring a moment that to Youko felt like the first kiss of forever.


End file.
